


Home

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Reunion, What are Tags?, giveaway prize, happy people are happy, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Ha'las Lavellan has finally returned home.





	

The world had been scared many years ago by an ancient Tevinter Magister or, as many called him, a madman hell bent on tearing the heavens. It all began with Divine Justinia's death for it had all but been a catalyst. The breach in the sky had spread fear and panic throughout Thedas as well as hatred and suspicion due to the Mage/Templar war. The Right and Left hands of the former Divine took matters into their own hands by invoking a writ from the Divine. The Inquisition of old was reborn to fight the threat which threatened all of Thedas. Thrown into the middle of this was the unassuming Isabeau Lavellan; a simple Dalish scout had been dubbed the Herald of Andraste by witnesses to her attempts to seal the breach. The situation had brought many different people together, some closer than others. 

Despite having received the grand title of Inquisitor from the Inquisitions advisors, she found love. To some her choice in companionship was too "elfy" or bizarre but she loved him none the less. Solas seemed like such an unlikely person to ever fall in love or even fall in love with but they seemed to be meant for one another. Even as time waned on and he'd supposedly broken her heart then vanished, however, not before leaving her with something more. A boy is what he left her with, his name was Ha'las.

~*~

Each wall of the rotunda was painted with such vibrant colours dictating each decision she ever made. These were all she had left of the man whom she called Vhenan. Each day new people lined up to either join the Inquisition or are simple pilgrims wishing to set foot on "holy" ground. This was now almost like a sanctuary for Isabeau; if not found in her quarters doing paper work you'd know to find her there, reading letters from foreign diplomats. Per usual it was quite, she missed the days spend playing wicked grace with Varric and the others as well as the time spent with her son. A simple nod of her head moved her dark red hair from her eyes as she looked down at her sleeved stub. She had adjusted to life without an arm quite well over the years. Ideally most would always wear a prostatic while in the awaking world but not her, she found her sleeve to be a much more comfortable option. 

Every now and then she'd take a mini break from her work to wander the grounds. Sometimes she would pop into the kitchen to grab a snack from the larder. Other times she'd just sit in the gardens admiring the flora; it was a more peaceful site compared to that of a stack of letters needing to be read. After a while she'd return to the rotunda as well as her work. Once again she found herself lounging on a sofa with another letter in her hand. She sighed after the tenth letter as she licked her fingers separating the next letter from the pile before reading it. After an hour and with only five letters left, she decided to call it a day. She'd rather spend the remainder admiring the murals in the rotunda.

-

The sun was high in the sky yet provided no warmth as a gently yet chilly wind bushed over Skyhold. Weary travelers, cold and hungry, huddled around a small fire which had been created by a kind hooded Mage. An elder elven lady smiled at the young Mage, thanking him more than once for doing such a kind thing for them. The Mage just smiled at her stating he needed no thanks that seeing people enjoying the warmth of the fire was enough thanks to him. She gave him a toothy grin as she began to knit something. 

"My dear boy, have you traveled far then?"

After several minutes of silence an elderly gentlemen spoke up, addressing the Mage. He appeared to be a simple man just like the elven women. He had been waiting for quite a while now and only just moved over to the small fire.

"Yes in fact, I have been traveling for roughly two years now." The Mage responded.

"What brings you to Skyhold then?"

"I know someone here, I've decided to pay them a visit."

The elderly gentlemen smiled softly before asking if he could talk about his own life and travels. The Mage was more than open to hearing about the mans own travels for did not mind listening to him. Once aspect of life his mother he been sure to teach him taught is that kindness towards others is important. As he listened to the elderly man, the Mage did not realize he was being watched by an elven scout. The scout had passed by once carrying sacks of flour over to the kitchens, it was during their second trip that they noticed his face and thought they recognized him. The scout came back down for their third trip but moved slower this time attempting to look under the mages hood. As they bent over to pick up the next sack they saw the elf's face. With a hurried pace they rushed they sack to the kitchens. Someone had to tell the Inquisitor about the mage. 

-

Isabeau was still lounging on a sofa, staring up at the murals deep in thought. The remaining letters were now strewn about the surface of the small coffee table in front of her. She had given the letters a cursory glance in order to see whom they from at the very least. Still, her mind was now elsewhere. The final mural left one to imagine what it was to become. Only what appeared to be an outline existed but a dragon was clearly visible meaning it had to do with the final battle against Corypheus.

"Your worship!"

Isabeau's train of thought was suddenly derailed as the scout raced into the rotunda, huffing and puffing. She rinsed an eye brow watching as they came to a screeching halt in front of her.

"Is...everything alright?" She questioned the scout

The scout nodded as they took a moment to fully catch their breath. "I have seen him your worship."

"Who? Who have you seen?" Her tone changed slightly into one of concern as she shifted from a lounging position to a sitting upright one.

"I believe I saw your son Ha'las down at the gates." They watched as Isabeau's eyes lit up. 

"Where did you see him?"

"By the main gate where the supply carts usually are. I saw him as I was assisting the staff in carrying the flour sacks to he kitchens."

Isabeau was on her feet faster than you could have said halla. Her motherly instincts kicked in as a desire to run out to her son and embrace him began to build in her heart. However, she still hand an image to uphold. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly as she began walking outside, following the scout who had seen him. 

Two years ago Ha'las had left to travel Thedas and to grow as an individual. She missed him greatly and awaited his return ever so patiently or as patiently as a mother could. She calmly made her way down to the gates, attempting to keep her composure; the façade quickly melted away the moment she laid eyes on her son. Without a second thought she charged towards her son tears building in her eyes and a smile on her lips. 

Ha'las glanced in her direction sliding his hood off as he raced towards her in return. The two elf's embraced one another; Isabeau began to cry tears of joy as she kissed the top of her sons head over and over. Ha'las was beyond happy to see mother after having traveled for so long. As they released one another Isabeau gave a joyful laugh looking into her sons eyes as she cupped his face.

"My son! Oh how I've have missed you!"

"Not as much as I've missed you mother." Ha'las responded softly placing his hands over hers. 

They looked into one another's eyes with large smiles on their faces. It was as if neither believed that what was happening was truly happening. It was like a dream to them; they'd been separated for so long no words could describe how they felt.

"Come." Isabeau said lowering her hands from his face. "You must be starving after your journey."

A soft growl emanated from Ha'las's stomach. "I must admit a hot meal does sound nice right about now."

Isabeau smile grew into the kind hearted one of a mother. "Then we must ready that growling stomach of yours."

With a simple motion she gestured over to the castle. Side by side they walked towards the kitchens, smiling and laughing with one another. 

"Welcome home, Ha'las." Isabeau finally blurted out as they neared the entrance to the kitchens. "I can't believe I did not say that right off the bat to you."

Ha'las softly chuckled to him as he looked her in the eyes. "It's alright and it is good to finally be home again mother." 

~*~

A feast was held that night. Isabeau invited her advisors as well as a few of her old friends. Two arrived not long after she'd sent out the invites. Both Dorian and Varric were already in Skyhold having planned to arrive for a visit that very day by chance. The feast was a private affair which gave the castles staff a little bit less stress for they did not have to suddenly create an extremely large meal for hundreds of people with such short notice.

"Thank you Josie for arranging this such short notice."

"No need to thank me Isabeau. I am glad to help you." Per usual she checked her clip board. "I do hope that everything is too your liking as well."

"It is. I am surrounded by my closest friends and my son has return. Everything is to my liking so no need to worry."

The two women smiled at each other as the gave one another a side hug. 

"Hey Bow! Up for an overdue game of wicked grace?"

Isabeau shifted towards the dwarf. "Why not? However, someone needs to convince Cullen to play if Josie is playing."

Josephine laughed in her adorable way. "I have fond memories of the last time we played."

"Same." Varric responded. "I'll talk to Curly and work my magic."

Varric went off in Cullen's direction as Isabeau and Josephine went about asking the others if they'd care to join. They found Sera was a tad bit too drunk to play but preferred to watch, Cole still had a habit of reading the face cards, Dorian was down to play stating how much he missed playing the game in the south and Bull was already getting another round of drinks for the group. While Josephine was preparing the cards, Varric worked on convincing Cullen to join; roughly fifteen minutes later the dwarf was successful. They gathered around one of the long tables before they began.

Isabeau sat by Ha'las during the game and listened as all the others did to the stories he told about his travels. Several times Varric, being the author that he is, asked if he could use some of the situations Ha'las spoke of in his next book. They played late into the night, laughing loudly as they watched Cullen lose to Josephine yet again without losing his clothing this time. By the end of the game everyone was exhausted and had headed off to bed one by one. Isabeau stood from her seat walking into the gardens. Ha'las joined her as she sat down on a stone bench looking up at the night sky. No words were spoken as she wrapped her arm around her son pulling him a tab bit closer to him. They smiled at one another before looking up at the stars. It was good to finally have him home.

**Author's Note:**

> First place giveaway fic for my giveaway on tumblr. To the winner: I hope you like/liked it!


End file.
